Where's Coin
by razielreaver
Summary: In between Jet Grind Radio, you know that Coin goes missing; but what happened during the whole Goji takedown?
1. Chapter 1

Hello hello. So this is the first time I have ever made my own fanfiction. Done a lot of reading but decided to give this one a shot since no one, as far as I can find, has done this specific one. do not own JGR or JSRF. JGR and JSRF are owned by Smilebit, Bit Software, VicariousVisions, THQ and Sega. Please support the official release.

Street Soul

Grind City.

A timid metro where citizens follow the law like it's the word of God. The locals know each other only by face and none really stop for conversation too much. With no serious crime going on there really isn't any reason for them to fear; that is with the occasional mischief from the Rudies. Every now and again some punk will steal food here or a fight will break out between rival gangs but all of them shut up and move out of the way, some out of fear for the 3-C gang. There's Cube, the tactical genius goth chick that demands respect. Then there's Combo, the mature muscle with an old school flow. Then there's their leader, the charismatic and ambitious leader named Coin. These three earned their spot in this city regardless of what the rumors some of the other punks said, granted never in the 3-C's presence.

Lately, the Rokkaku group has been putting all of its effort into funding the election for their leader, Goji Rokkaku, in his running for mayor of Tokyo-to. However, it would seem like lately Goji has his eye set on more than just one part of town. His new regime of "cleaning up the street scum" and "making your life safe for you" campaigns just have total dictatorship laced in and out of it. In the mid-afternoon, Coin is in his apartment practicing his DJ-ing and song mixing. He's imagining the day that he can drop the "street soldier" stuff and do underground DJ work in his own club; at least this way he'd be able to do something more for Combo and Cube. Money's hard to come by when you're a runaway, and all this swiping stuff from stores just seems...too juvenile. Despite his plan to help his friends, he has yet to let them know what his plan is. Not all Rudies have the idea to make a business out of The Soul of the Street. It's too close to becoming apart of "the man's conformity of structure". In the midst of his moment of clarity, the sound of the Rokkaku police sirens can be heard blaring down the street, breaking Coin's concentration.

"Pfft. Fucking pigs. Ain't got nothing to do with your time, huh?" Coin remarks to himself sarcastically. His jeering stops abruptly when he notices the police stop directly in front of his building. Puzzled, he quickly shuts off his music and lowers his blinds as to not gain too much attention.

"OPEN THE DOOR, PUNK! WE KNOW YOU'RE IN THERE!" The Rokkakus are right outside Coin's door, banging on the surface as if it were made of solid steel. Coin silently pulls on his gold and red rollerblades while peering cautiously through the blinds to the bottom of the fire escape. As he expected, there were already Rokkakus at the bottom stalking around just in case he decides to use this route. The door explodes open just as Coin readies to jump out the window and a Rokkaku has him pinned to the floor. Two more rush in the room, batons at the ready in the event of resistance.

"Is this what our good tax paying citizens are funding? Grown men that can't find anything better to do than to harass kids?" Coin quips sarcastically.

"Shut the fuck up you punk! We know about you and your little gang already and we already know you're not a minor. Cuff him and let's get outta here."

As the Rokkaku begins to reach for his cuffs, Coin swings his legs swiftly around the officer landing a hit to the side of his helmet. The other two Rokkakus charge forward to subdue him but Coin tosses the first cop at them knocking them all into his sound system.

"Can't fuck with street elements, pigs. By the way, y'all owe me some serious cash."

As he steps out the window into the fire escape he can hear the approaching footsteps and clamoring from below. Coin grinds up the rail to the rooftops of the city to escape potential custody, at least until the heat dies down. As he is jumping from roof to roof, he can see some kind of commotion going on across town.

"Yeah that's way too big to be a rudie skirmish. Why do I have a feeling I shouldn't be bothered with this?"

As he grinds to the top of one of the Rokkaku Goji election campaign billboards, Coin tags the message "Grind Square" across the face of the government official. The method that he uses shows both his skill with graffiti and his fine sense of detail left in his signature handle of his two headed half dollar. As he rushes off to Grind Square, Coin can't help but feel a twinge of doubt and what one could possibly consider fear.

"Hurry up, guys."


	2. Chapter 2

Hey all. Figured I'd add this chapter up now. Please rate and review. Once again, I don't claim to own nor do I own JGR or JSRF. Please support the official release.

Golden Ticket

"So many people out today. The heck is going on?"

Coin thinks to himself as he approaches Grind Square. He bides his time watching over the rooftop two blocks down as citizens are all standing around in hushed whispers as police are carting away teenagers and children in handcuffs by the dozen. Coin recognizes some as local rudies, most of which he'd beaten in turf wars; however he also notices that some of them aren't even rudies at all. One of the civilians protest the spectacle.

"You can't do this! My kids don't have anything to do with the rest of these punks! Mine are good kids!"

As if on queue, everyone around him backs up as one of the Rokkaku strikes him with his baton.

"Yeah? Well now you CAN'T walk straight. HA!"

The Rokkaku retorts. Coin just looks down at the commotion with a placid yet sarcastic smirk. _You civies really think they care about you? You gotta pay to get your way, that's just the way politics work. However, I don't like the whole snatching up regular kids..._

Coin grinds down the phone line to pick up speed for his 'big entrance'. Right at the edge of the line, he backflips into the crowd casting a hawk-like shadow over the crowd below, landing on the roughneck Rokkaku's back with his skates.

"Hey hey, what's up guys!" Coin yells at the officers mockingly. "Trafficking children now? Seems kind of ILLEGAL don't ya think?"

All of the Grind Square citizens stood in awe at this young man who is now challenging the authority of the police.

"That's the kid! Don't let that kid get away!" came the the cries from the Rokkakus from all sides. Coin looked around and could see that he was flanked with no way to make a clean get away or to lead the officers away from the public. Realizing this, his put his headphones in and turned on his mp3 player to get himself into the zone. He pressed play and "Let Mom Sleep" came blaring through the headphones as Coin began to bob to the beat of the music. His moves were both rhythmic and, one could say, artistic as he evaded the first two officers that came from behind reaching for Coin's legs. Bouncing on his toes, Coin twists his heels into their hands of the officers as they scream in pain. The next wave came; more at a time, attempting to surround Coin. Seeing this as an opportunity to instigate the situation, he changed up his dance moves from simple street dancing to New Jack Swing. With the first two coming from the left and right sides, Coin strikes both twice before either knows what's happened to end his upbeat combo with a jump split kick. Another rushes to grab Coin by his shoulders, prompting Coin to drop low and slowly wiggle his way back up. Feeling desperate, the rest of the Rokkaku's all rush Coin at once.

_Gonna end this with flare! _The young dancer thinks to himself. Coin falls back onto his shoulders to allow the first Rokkaku to go over him and immediately goes into a flare, striking the remaining Rokkaku in their torsos. At this point all of the Rokkaku are doubled over in pain and Coin takes his headphones off looking around at the crowd. Some look pleased with his display while others look at him in shock yet no one says a word.

"You're welcome." Coin yells to the crowd victoriously as he turns to leave only to be met by man in a suit wearing a turban on his head. The suit immediately grabs Coin by his throat and tosses him in the back of one of the trucks with the rest of the older kids.

"Did you really think this was going to be that simple you little shit? Your just lucky the boss wants your ass alive."

Coin jumps up immediately both frustrated and shocked that someone was able to lay a hand on him; let alone some Rokkaku dog.

"The hell, man! You gotta sneak me? Now suits are sinking to punk ass moves!?"

"Shut the hell up! I can't kill you but I will beat you till you can't walk, let alone DANCE again!"

Coin could see he was not in a position to play tough and had to accept the truth; he got too cocky. He got caught in the hype and let his guard down. If he was going to get out of this spot he had to keep his wits about.

"Hey you listening?"

Coin shot up at attention, looking straight ahead of him to see a rudie he didn't recognize about his own age. This one was creepy looking. His skates were red and black on the sides with a white stripe down the middle and a mushroom cloud at the tips of both of them. He was wearing a beanie that had a skull on it, wide legged goth pants and had a gas mask along with those cartoony goggles that no one ever seems to wear on their eyes in tv shows. Coin never did understand what the purpose of those were.

"You handled that pretty well. What's your name?"

Coin grimaced at the young man. He couldn't tell if this guy was being sarcastic or was just too friendly., Coin put his resilient act back on.

"You aren't from around here are you? You're supposed to introduce yourself before asking another person's name."

The young man seemed perturbed but swallowed his pride. "Name's Bass. Now what should I call you?"

"They call me Coin." He said pointing his thumb toward the other kids in the truck. "I'm the leader of 3-C" He said proudly as the other kids in the truck watched as the new boy seemed unphased by the mere utterance of Coin's name.

"Well Coin you are in luck. I think you may be our ticket out of here..."


	3. Chapter 3

Jail Break

Coin doesn't trust this guy. Maybe it's because he's a rudie he's never seen before or it could just be because he hasn't taken off the mask to show his whole face. Either way, something about this guy doesn't sit right.

"I don't think I really need help getting out of a simple background check since they got nothing on me. They'll just take us to the precinct for an hour and let us all go. Cut and dry."

"You really think it's that linear? Even with the little kids? You don't find it odd that they are carting THIS many people all at once?"

It felt odd for Coin to be questioned by someone, especially a guy he just met. He was used to being the boss so this was a new experience, and not much of an enjoyable one. However, the new guy's little quiz makes Coin wonder what the bulk arrest is about and why the guy in the suit was called in the first place.

"This isn't just some one-and-done deal. There is some really serious stuff going on here. More than likely they're going to pick us for info on other Rudies until we don't have a purpose, if they don't just kill us for a fear tactic. Maybe let the little one's go after a while but there is no coming back for the older ones if we just sit and wait" Bass continued to explain. "This Goji dude needs to hold down the election and he's using us as bait. All of us. He probably won't let the public know what he's doing but all this is is a way to keep the cities in check and keep us in a cage."

At this point the sweat from fear of the other kids is almost palpable as they all listen to Bass explain his outlook of the happenings. Coin's face hardens as he can see the other children looking to him for some words of comfort.

"Really? What makes you so sure that all this is true?!"

"Cus I've already gone through this crap and if you want to stop your "big brother's" reign you gotta use a little rebellion."

Coin can't help but notice how Bass is able to go through explaining all of this without showing too much expression. His eyes just stare right back into Coin's without so much as a wince.

"Okay fine. Let's say they are planning on carrying out some conspiracy theory. How do you plan to get us out?"

As the Rokkaku trucks pull into the underground precinct lot, all of the kids are silent in the back as each truck is opened one by one allowing the kids to exit out as they are all lined up on the wall in the parking lot. The turban wearing suit goes to the 1st captain.

"The boss says to cage em up." He turns to look at Bass and Coin with a cold glare. "Take those two and put em in the ISO. We'll figure out what to do with them later."

The captain gives the suit a salute as he takes his leave. The officers direct the kids to the way out, keeping them all in a line formation when one of the teenagers speaks up.

"Hey how long is this gonna be? I gotta use it."

"You'll get to use the toilet in the cell. Just hold it." An officer retorts.

"But I can't hold it. I really gotta go!"

"Well you're just gonn-AH! YOU LITTLE PUNK!"

The other adults are shocked as their companion is being peed on by the young man. Most of them double back as to not get sprayed as well while the rest just watch, shocked at the kids brazen action.

"YOU LITTLE SHIT! I'M GONNA KILL YOU!"

Coin seizes the opportunity and rushes the officer, kicking his legs from underneath him while snatching his taser gun.

"Everyone get out now! Haul ass and get the hell out!"

All of the older kids are scrambling around the lot heading for the exits with the younger children following right behind. The officers immediately take off attempting to regain control of the situation, using smoke bombs as sparingly yet effectively, as possible. Meanwhile, Bass and Coin creep hurriedly away to the back door of the lot. Coin feels relieved that they have gotten away, yet slightly perturbed.

"We need to go back and help them. There's too many cops for them to take on their own."

"They'll be alright. Besides I gotta get my boy out the ISO."

"Are you serious?! There freaking minors, man! How do you even know where it is? How do you even know if he's there?"

"Yes, I know, I don't know and Him and a cop got into it when we first got into town...he won."

Coin can't put into words how he feels. It was a mixture of both anger due to leaving kids; young kids, to the police for the sake of personal gain, and yet admiration for Bass' willingness to save his friend. He can't really say that he would not do anything that was necessary if it was either Combo or Cube that were locked up.

The two teens sneak through the halls for what seems like hours; going lower and lower in the precinct, until they finally come to a long hall aligned with cells that seem to be used for wild animals. The doors were made of steel and the only way you can tell there is air coming through is the whistling noise coming through the small food tray opening at the bottom of the cell doors. Bass removes his mask to make sure that Coin can hear the plan to break his friend clearly.

"Alright check it. They got my man in the fourth cell on the left. The guard's gotta be somewhere down the hall so we just gotta wait him out. When gets close enough, just knock him out and snatch the keys."

"So after we get this guy out of here what's your next step?"

"One step at a time, man," Bass hushes.

Although Coin doesn't like the way Bass dismisses his question, they have gotten this far on his judgement so trusting one more time may prove fruitful. The two split up, hugging the walls so as to hide in the shadows to wait for the officer to make his round back up the hall and sure enough, the officer's hulking boots can be heard treading down the corridor. Patiently, they lie in wait until they can make their move on the oblivious officer. Sweat beats down Coin's brow as he hopes the officer won't notice them before they can carry out the plan. There isn't much room to make a strategic getaway since the corridor is straight and narrow; if they are caught it would almost certainly mean lockdown, and if Bass is right about all of this, death. The officer is just inches away from Coin's feet and on instinct, Coin jumps out from his corner to hold the unsuspecting man in place as Bass quickly subdues him with an elbow check to the chin. He snatches the keys to unlock the cell as the man lay still on the cold concrete floor.

"You might wanna step back..."

Confused yet compliant, Coin moves to the side slightly out of the range of the door. Bass unlocks the door and swings it open as swiftly as he can only to be greeted by a fist to the side of the face.

"The fuck took you so long, dude!?"


	4. Chapter 4

Here's Jacky

This new guy was more peculiar looking than Bass was. He was a lot more muscular than either of them and wore camouflage pants with an orange jack-o-lantern printed t-shirt along with a brown fur vest. He also wore a white rabbit hat with the ears hanging down to his shoulders. On his face he kept a bandanna to cover his mouth and nose while keeping one tucked into his back pocket. What confused Coin the most however was instead of wearing roller blades, he wore solid black work boots each equipped with a single wheel.

"You got arrested! I couldn't break you out by myself so I needed backup, dammit!" Bass retorted as he stood up seemingly frazzled by the strike. "Coin this is Jack Rabbit. Jack this is Coin. He's the one helping us out."

The new guy glared at Coin giving him a once over. Coin stared back, trying to prove himself unnerved. Bass observed both of his companions' reactions, if nothing else but to see how they would react to each other.

"This ain't backup. THIS is a kid. We'll end up babysittin his ass all the way out the door."

Coin was becoming visibly annoyed by the new guy's arrogance, more for the fact of his hubris than his bad manners. Despite all signs telling him to let this go Coin couldn't let a new comer in town disrespect him especially after breaking him out of prison.

"Sounds like big shit coming from a guy that's easier to catch than the clap."

The new guy snapped his gaze back at the young man in disgust and surprise that Coin would even respond.

"You talk too much, young boy. Think I might need to fix that lip problem of yours."

"Oh word? What you gonna do? Hit me with your tail?"

Without hesitation the muscular boy reached out to grasp at Coin's throat, his hand seeming much more imposing up close. This guy was no random street punk, he was willing to fight without the trash talk. Realizing this, Coin quickly jumped back, snatching out his taser, and pointed it in Jack's direction.

"Really? You tryna scare me with a buzzer? Couldn't even get a real burner though? Aright, young boy, hit me, and you better make sure it counts too."

Coin still stared at Jack, with a narcissistic smile, as he pulled the trigger to the taser hitting the guard just as he was grabbing for his own gun. The guard, locked in place, began to convulse from the electric shock sent through his body. Bass snatched the handcuffs and shackled the guard on his stomach, arms behind his back. As the Coin released the taser trigger the three teens stood over the officer as he lay on the cold ground.

"Oh and you're welcome." Coin sneered at Jack. Both Jack and Bass gave Coin the side eye before glaring back at their shackled prisoner.

"You punks are screwed. There's already a squad on it's way down here. You thought ISO was bad? You won't even get a trial after this stunt. You'd just better hope they gun you down before they start the sacrifices."

All three of the boys glanced at each other puzzled while trying to figure what he meant by this threat.

"The heck are you on about, guy?" Bass questioned.

"You think we took kids because of some stupid campaign? You're all just meat for the demon the boss is bringing up. You and your so called 'street soul' are all getting offered to the dark arts. Mr. Gouji is gonna drain all of you punks dry for the demon and then he's gonna be the one running this scummy country."

"Yeah, too bad you won't get to see it."

Having heard enough from the shackled Rokkaku, Jack dug the heel of his heavy boot into the back of the officer's neck. The guard coughed and gagged as he struggled to catch his breath and escape the boy's attack. His struggles only encouraging his attacker. As the young man continued to mercilessly stomp on the officer's face and neck, the Rokakku could only scream for help while having his head trampled and kicked. Coin watched, mouth agape, in disgust as Jack continued to stomp on the man's face but the odd thing of it all was Jack seemed to be smiling. Coin knew that the Rokkaku were a threat to everything he cared about but Jack looked like he was genuinely enjoying himself. Bass just watched, unmoved by his friend's actions or the officers obvious struggling. The only only reaction he did give was replacing his gas mask to hide the smell of the blood oozing out of the side of the officer's cracked skull. Coin couldn't stand this torture any longer. He'd seen people die by getting shot in the city before but nothing like this. Bass could tell this wasn't going to stop any time soon and if there really were more cops coming down Jack's 'fun' had to be wrapped up.

"C'mon we gotta go, man," Bass insisted. "If we get caught again no one is gonna break us out."

Jack knew his friend was right in his judgement regardless of the situation. Reluctant to stop, he quickly took the officer's gun and baton and the three boys hurried down the hall leaving the officer's twitching body laying in the hallway.


End file.
